


Ghosts and Chocolate

by BoredFanEliza



Series: DSMP Valentines Fanweek [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Competition, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Minor Character Death, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirits, Valentine's Day, beckerson au, i guess, i pulled a sora on sapnap this sucks, is this canon???, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Day 1: Completive/ProtectiveJames have reincarnated as Sapnap. Well, not really. His soul is combined with his. You could say he's a guardian angel in some sense, but he doesn't believe itIt's Valentines Day and meeting their son is interesting(aka beckerson the fish au except karlnapity is his new parents.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: DSMP Valentines Fanweek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149872
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Ghosts and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> two people requested this which are mostly my cousin and my friend.
> 
> also i'm participating in a fan week called DSMPVALENTINESFANWEEK by @dsmp-fanweeks on tumblr! you'll see my work under the hashtag #dsmpvalentines2021. you can participate or check it out!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot. 
> 
> If any of the ccs are uncomfortable with this. I will take it down. This is only focusing on their characters,

Death didn’t come so peacefully. His wife divorced him and took the children. Now, he simply got murdered at a rich party they invited him to. Alive for a while, but it felt very short. James didn’t want it to end. This is nowhere his miserable end would end like this. Sure, he can drink himself to death, but he had to keep going. But how? There’s no one to keep living. The ‘friends’ at the party are there and Karl... What a lovely man he met. James wonders if he survived or not. He would like to meet him again.

His wish came true. Someone or something granted for him. The churches made him believe in his faith. Angels are true. Although, it doesn’t look like one of those appealing angel statues. Rather just a cloak, many eyes peering in the hood, and multiple wings. Perhaps this was their authentic form they didn’t want to show to humans, or are the humans lying to them?

Regardless, the angel told him he’s reincarnated as someone else. However, his soul would share with another one. Not active, just a second one. So, they can keep one person alive. James doesn’t know why this body needs three souls, but it doesn’t matter. He’ll live, yes, but not as himself. This feels unfair to him, but if he can see another life. He will take it.

A contract he has to keep. Working with a devil under an angel’s wings is dangerous.

He loves to live through it.

In the void James was in, the angel led him to a door. When he touches the doorknob, it burns him yet no pain. The angel tells him to go through this door. James’ only goal is to keep this person alive as long as he can. The hell they all live in only have three lives.

With a nod, the light shines from the peak. He let it embrace him.

Why are people so scared going to the light?

-

Living through this body isn’t that bad. Unfortunately, he can’t drink from this body. It’s illegal to drink unless you are at a certain age. That’s so dumb. His body is Sapnap, was it? No wonder they’re so alike. The fire they hold, and they would do anything to fight back. 

As a spirit, it binds him to Sapnap’s soul, but he can wander whenever he wants. Too far from him, James will instantly teleport to him.

Sapnap has two fiances. One who is quite funny and reminds him of that poor commoner, Quackity. Ridiculous name, but he tolerates him. The other is Karl. The one James saw at the party. That Karl who would flirt with him and sit with him in a game of duck, duck, goose. 

He is in love again.

He’s glad Sapnap is in love with him too. The other person, too.

One more peculiar thing. Apparently, they have a son. Well, the son used to be a former of Sapnap’s previous fiances. He looks like his father. Messy, hairy, and with the same eyes. However, he has a shade of brown hair, and a pair of green eyes. Of course, the most noticeable trait is his fishlike ears. James witnesses the event of finding out the pet fish turns into a human kid. In hands from a witchcraft.

Their son is Beckerson.

Naturally, hybrids are lower than commoners back then. Besides Sir Billiam the Third. Be lucky to get far. This kid would be dead in a second. Especially if he was an orphan. He’s lucky that he lives in a world like this.

Beckerson made him attached. He reminds James of one of his children. The one who would pick flowers for his mother and play the piano in their massive living room. A ball of sunshine they are. It would devastate him if the kid disappeared from their world. Dark clouds loom their heads if a single sunflower fades away. He feels anger as Sapnap at the green man and shows affection to Beckerson.

He considers him as his son. If he was simply alive, he would keep going for Beckerson. Just to see him smile.

Also, he forgot to mention. Beckerson made a piglin friend named Boris. Who is specifically a monster from the deep pits of hell? Yet Beckerson proved him wrong. They were the strongest friends he had ever met. Although, because of assumptions, they have to meet in secret. Nobody knew about it except James. He monitored these troublemakers. 

There’s more to them than meets the eye.

He wonders if one of his children is also watching over him too as well. Not in spirit. Maybe in the heavens.

-

“Oh Karlos, I got some flowers for you!” Quackity holds a bouquet of dandelions and a poppy. He handed it to his fiance. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” He kisses Karl on the cheek. Karl giggled in response.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Beckerson hands him a seashell that’s shaped like a heart. 

“Aww, thanks, guys! I love these.” Karl smiled. Flowers in hand, he set in the vase that was on the table. He’s still carrying the seashell.

“So, who do you think has the best gift ever?” Quackity asked. He and Beckerson have their hands behind. Waiting for a prize and had the most polite smile.

“Uh...”

“How dare you guys leave me out?” Sapnap came into the kitchen. He has a heart-shaped box, which probably has chocolate. “I have the best gift here. I think I won.” He kisses Karl, even though they can’t contain their laughter and smile.

“What the hell? That is so bullshit.” Quackity crossed his arms. It is amusing to see them competitive for a simple holiday.

Karl nervously chuckled. “Guys, guys. You don’t have to fight over me.” However, they’re still pouty. Quackity hugged his sides and Sapnap laid his head on Karl’s shoulders. Beckerson hugging his leg tightly. A cute sight to see. It almost made James wish to see his family again.

“Wait! I got something for you!” Beckerson ran off into the hallway. Everyone knows a young child with a kind smile would win. Even if it was a small seashell. It was cute. They would accept defeat except perhaps Quackity, who is stubborn. The fish hybrid came back with a piece of paper. “Look!”

The couple and James look at the drawing. It has Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap holding hands. Beckerson next to them. It’s drawn in crayon, of course. Hearts scattered. One person made the parents raise their eyebrows, but James was more of a widened eyes guy. He’s in there. More faded. He can dart his eyes around if he knows this person.

“Uh, who is that?” Sapnap questioned his son.

“I don’t know! He always moves around. He’s here!” Beckerson answered. How do you convince your parents that you saw a ghost?

“Sapnap, I think your kid sees a ghost. I mean, look at the guy! He has a dumb-looking mask. His clothes are fucking old.” Quackity pointed out a detail. In hopes to lighten up the mood. Rude, though.

The raven-haired man sighed and got down on one knee. “Becky, it’s great to have a ghost friend. But we don’t know if he’s dangerous. So, please be careful.” Beckerson frowned at the idea. But he still laughs when his dad ruffles his hair.

James wishes he can make himself appear to introduce himself.

-

The stars are coming back with the moon. James used to hate the night. It reminds him of that eventful day. The sky always looks bloodied to him and brings pain to his chest. Not all the time. It’s peaceful. He’s not looking out for revenge or haunting them. It almost made him move on.

The crunching of dirt interrupted his thoughts. James goes outside. It’s easier as a ghost when you don’t have to open doors. Passing through makes his non-existent stomach sick, but it’s very interesting. James wonders who could be out there late at night. People would be still asleep while monsters roamed the land. It could be another person who likes to go out at night. He saw multiple people doing that.

It wasn’t a regular person. A young one instead. Beckerson. This made him extremely worried for the kid. Why is he out there? Although, the fish hybrid is sitting down on the ground. His eyes gaze at the moon. Beckerson has a bedroom and a window to watch the moon.

James huffed to himself. He can’t force him to come inside. So, his job is to watch over him. 

He takes a seat next to him. No crunching or the grass laying flat. It’s depressing when you’re a spirit and you can’t touch anything. Seeing is great and all. It would be great if he had a physical form. To speak out or give flowers to Karl. He wishes he can do that. Atlas, that was his one wish.

“Hi.” The voice perked his head to attention. He turns to where Beckerson is sitting. A faint smile and eyes of curiosity. “You’re not a scary ghost?” He asked as he wanted proof.

“Uh, no. I prefer not.” James answered. There was hesitation in his voice.

“You’re like Ghostbur! A friendly ghost.” Beckerson quickly stood up. “Wait! I can tell papa you’re real and not scary!”

“Wait, stop. I-” Fuck. How does he tell the kid that he shouldn’t wake his parents up? “I rather hide away. I’m afraid to talk to people.” James scratched his neck.

Beckerson tilted his head. “But you’re talking to me?”

“Well, you’re special. You don’t make me scared.” James said.

“Okay! I’m glad!” He clapped. “Oh, what’s your name?”

The spirit takes a breath. “I’m James.” His voice stammered.

“Well, James, I think we are going to be best friends!” He cheered. “Oh, what do ghosts do? Does rain hurt you? Do you go through walls? Wait! Can you give a color? Ghostbur has the color blue, while Glatt has the color red. They like to give out colors to make people happy.” So many words from a small child. It made him laugh those days.

“I think we can talk in the morning.” Not to mention monsters being out there and could easily kill this child.

Beckerson pouted, “aww. But I wanna talk to you more.”

He chuckled, “maybe later. Right now, it’s your bedtime.”

“You’re just like papa.”

Perhaps he is.


End file.
